Season 1 UK VHS and DVD ideas
Season 1 UK VHS and DVD ideas is a fan-fiction thing to make. Edward and Gordon and Other Stories Stories # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and The Trucks # Thomas and The Breakdown Train Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr. * The episodes that have nameplates after them are Thomas and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry and Thomas' Train. * Distributed by The Video Collection. Trivia * At the end of the video, Thomas and the Breakdown Train has the James and the Coaches end credits. Front Cover * Edward from "Edward & Gordon" Back Cover * Thomas pushing the breakdown train from "Thomas and the Breakdown Train" James and the Coaches and Other Stories Stories # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr. * A set of nameplates comes before the episode, James and the Coaches. * The episodes that have nameplates after them are Troublesome Trucks, Thomas and the Guard and Thomas, Terence and the Snow. * Distributed by The Video Collection. Front Cover * James from "James and the Express" Back Cover * Thomas on the bridge from "Thomas Goes Fishing" The Flying Kipper and Other Stories Stories #Thomas' Train #Percy Runs Away #Thomas In Trouble #Coal #The Flying Kipper #Thomas and the Trucks #Toby and the Stout Gentleman Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr. Front Cover *Thomas from "Thomas' Train" Back Cover *Henry from "Coal" Thomas' First Friends Stories #Thomas and Gordon #Edward and Gordon #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon and Henry #Thomas and the Breakdown Train #James and the Coaches #Troublesome Trucks #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas, Terence and the Snow #Thomas and Bertie #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Toby and the Stout Gentleman #Thomas in Trouble #Thomas' Christmas Party Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr *"Thomas and the Guard" was on because of Annie and Clarabel and "Troublesome Trucks" was on because of the trucks. *All the episodes were restored. *This DVD comes with a free Thomas Story Library Book, Toby. Goofs *The front cover shows a picture from Thomas' Train, but that episode isn't on the DVD Front Cover *Thomas from "Thomas Train" *James from "James and the Coaches" *Percy from "Percy Runs Away *Gordon from "Thomas and Gordon" *All the engines from "Thomas' Christmas Party" Back Cover *Thomas from "Thomas and Gordon" *Thomas, Percy and Edward from "Percy Runs Away" *Thomas pushing Henry's coaches from "The Sad Story of Henry" Description It's time to go back to 1984 when Thomas and Friends was made. Watch Thomas with his friends Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Bertie, Terence and The Fat Controller as they get to know each other. See the time that Gordon want to pay Thomas back for calling him "lazy bones". Watch as everyone give Mrs. Kyndley a special Christmas party and see James making a hole in one of his coaches. You'll never forget these memories with Thomas' First Friends. It's going to be a great DVD for your kids to watch. ﻿